


Why Is It So Difficult To Just Move On?

by Alex (Will_the_Wise)



Series: When Nightmares Become Reality [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mike is a great friend, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perceptive Max, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Will is very traumatised, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 03, Protective Max, Sleepovers, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will is scared of confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_the_Wise/pseuds/Alex
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since the Mind Flayer incident and Will's exorcism. The gate has been closed and the lab abandoned.It's over, but Will can't shake his fear of the Upside-Down, or his feelings for Mike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something for Stranger Things and i finally decided to start after watching season 3!  
> Sorry if I didn't write the characters well, I'm trying, and I hope you enjoy!

Nearly 3 weeks had passed since the incident with the Mind Flayer and Will's exorcism. El had closed the gate and the lab also closed not long after. It was all over.  
So why couldn't Will shake the terror of the Upside-Down? The fear of a threat which no longer existed? Everyone else was moving on, so why couldn't he?

Will was cycling home from a meetup with the party at Mike's house. It was beginning to get dark so they all decided it was best to leave. Dustin branched off the road to his house, leaving Will to cycle home alone.  
It was dark and silent. Will focused on cycling to desperately try and drag his thoughts away from last year. The silhouette of the Demogorgon turning towards him, Will falling off his bike and scrambling away through the forest in terror of whatever was pursuing him...  
Something moved in the trees in the corner of his eyes forcing him to draw his attention away from those traumatising memories. He looked around but saw nothing. Will turned back to face the road ahead and his heart froze. A colossal shadow filled the sky staring down at him as a black smoke snaked its way through the trees and out of the forest towards him. His breath quickened and he urgently turned around and began cycling away. Tears were already falling down his face. Crimson flashes knocked the breath out of his lungs.  
He turned a corner and was instantly thrown off his bike by some invisible force. Will painfully collided with the concrete road as his bike toppled onto its side. More dark smoke emerged from the forest and coiled around his bike before making a beeline towards him. He quickly climbed to his feet and ran but the chasing shadows caught up and wrapped around his ankles. He tripped and fell to the floor again. The shadows felt solid and secure regardless of their misty appearance. Before he could untangle himself the tendrils dragged him across the floor towards the dark depths of the forest. Will screamed for help but his voice only echoed uselessly through the sky. His hands clawed at the road to try and grab onto something but he couldn't. He fearfully looked over his shoulder and himself rapidly approaching the familiar shape of the Mind Flayer amongst the trees.

Will's eyes snapped open. Above him was the blurry image of his bedroom ceiling. His breathing was fast and heavy. His palms were sweating and a coldness remained cocooned around him. Will pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around his room; the curtains were drawn, his drawings were displayed on his walls. Everything was normal. He tucked his shaking arms beneath his knees and lifted them to his face to cry.

The next day at school, Will sat with the Party at lunchtime. Everyone except El, who was still not allowed to leave her house.  
Will could hear everyone chatting and laughing but didn't pay attention to what they were actually saying. Instead he stared off into space, mind caught on the dream he experienced last night. His nightmares were a very common occurrence, so much so that he couldn't recall when the last undisturbed night of sleep had been.

“Will, you okay?”  
The voice cut through his thoughts and brought his attention back to his friends. They were all looking at him with concern.  
He smiled.

“Yeah.”

Mike, who was sat beside him, smiled then quickly glanced at the others to see all three of them already invested in another conversation together,  
Mike lowered his voice slightly.  
“Hey Will, do you wanna have a sleepover?”

“W-what?” the question wasn't unusual but it seemed quite random. “Sure.” Will agreed. “Over at mine?”

“If that's okay with you.”

Will nodded. He thought about the nightmares then about Mike. His heart fluttered slightly. Maybe having someone over would stop the nightmares?

“Is a Zoomer even a real thing?” Lucas asked.

Max sighed. “It could be! Please, can I not just join your party already? Or is there more you guys can't tell me about.”  
She looked around at them all expectantly.

“Of course!” Dustin and Lucas smiled.

Mike rolled his eyes but didn't intervene. _I guess it's not a big deal now that El's back with us._ he thought.  
Will was indifferent. He didn't mind Max, he thought she was nice and kinda cool, so it didn't really bother him.  
The lunch bell rang signifying the start of lessons. They all groaned as they slowly stood up and gathered together their bags with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

“See you after class!” Mike smiled.

Will halfheartedly smiled back. He felt Mike's gaze linger on him for a few seconds before he turned away and continues towards his class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Will have their sleepover!

Will stepped out of class amidst the rush of his classmates. The hallways brought back terrifying memories; the search for Dart, being chased through the corridors by the Mind Flayer until eventually he was caught and flayed. The feeling of the cold spreading through his body, freezing his blood and being overwhelmed by the strange feeling that radiated from the Mind Flayer's looming presence.

He walked down the steps leading out of the school and looked up to see Mike happily waiting for him by their bikes. His and Mike's were the only two there so the rest of the Party must have left already.

Mike waved at him and smiled as he approached. “You okay?” he soon asked.

Everyone had been doing that a lot recently, asking if Will was okay. He knew they had good intentions but it forced him to think about everything that had taken place, everything that had happened to him. Mike was one of the few people who he didn't mind being asked by although he wasn't entirely sure why.  
Well, he had an _idea_ as to why but refused to accept that as being true. However that didn't prevent Will's heart fluttering whenever Mike was around. Will hated that.

“Will?” Mike questioned again, shaking him out of his thoughts. He had a look of worry on his face.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Will smiled. “I'm fine.”

Mike and Will mounted their bikes then began their cycle to Will's house.

“Is there anything you need to get first?” Will queried after a few moments of silence.

Mike thought for a second. “Yeah, but just a sleeping bag and my toothbrush.”

“We should have a spare toothbrush somewhere at home and we definitely have a sleeping bag so, if that's it, we should have everything.” Will stated simply earning a satisfied grin from Mike.

Several minutes of cycling passed until they were both faced with a sight that made Will shiver: Mirkwood.  
The road he had first seen the Demogorgon and the location of his most recent nightmare. He subconsciously surveyed the area, focusing primarily on the sky and surrounding trees. No shadows, no monsters, just the trees and a few clouds floating through the sky.  
Mike quietly observed Will's actions. He could only imagine how daunting it must have been for Will to return here almost daily. Mike thought that perhaps after a year, and after closing the gate, that Will had left that fear behind but that didn't seem to be the case. He decided it was best to avoid discussing the subject mainly for Will's sake but also partially for his. Mike still despised thinking back on everything that had happened and he was petrified at the thought that somehow the Mind Flayer would return. El had assured him that the gate was closed, that it was over. He believed her.  
But there was still that lingering feeling of dread and terror which he finally accepted would never go away.  
Mike looked up and turned to face Will. His friend was no longer anxiously scanning the area (thankfully) and was instead staring directly forward. Mike followed his gaze. They were nearly at the Byers' house.

Will shuffled around in his bag for a few seconds before digging out his house keys. He quickly unlocked the door then stepped inside, Mike close behind.  
Joyce turned away from whatever she was doing to greet them.

“Hey you two!” she beamed at them. “How was school?”

“Tiring.” Will sighed.  
“Tedious.” Mike groaned after as they both seated themselves at the table.

She frowned sympathetically. “At least you're home now.”

“Could Mike sleepover here tonight?” Will asked.

“Of course! You know you're always welcome here Mike. Do your parents know?”

“Not yet. Could I borrow your phone?”

She nodded so he made his way over to their phone.  
Joyce walked over and seated herself beside Will.

“How are you feeling?” she asked lovingly.

Will suppressed an eye roll. He understood that she was just worried about him but two hours could rarely pass by without her asking at least once.  
“I'm good.” he assured her.

“Better after last night?”

He gave her a puzzled look, then it hit him. _She must've heard me crying._ he concluded in his head.

She sighed. “I heard you crying in your room last night. Did something happen?”

He silently shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do right now was worry everyone with his endless nightmares.

Mike had been eavesdropping. _Something's wrong with Will..._  
One thought flashed into his mind which immediately spiked fear and worry. Was the Mind Flayer back? Did he have influence over Will again?  
Mike hurriedly bid farewell to his mom then returned to the table. Will looked up at him with relief.

“Mike! So did your parents say you could stay?” he questioned with a hint of desperation.

“Yeah!” he responded happily.  
_Will must really not want to talk about it._ Then Mike remembered Will's obvious anxiety when cycling through Mirkwood. Perhaps there _was_ more to it than what Mike originally thought? He considered asking Will about it but noticed how urgently he had avoided the subject so ultimately decided against it.  
At least for now.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was really enjoyable. Mike and Will watched a film, played some board games and just generally had a great time together.  
Unfortunately it was a school night so they were both preparing to sleep at about 9:30pm.  
Mike reentered Will's room after brushing his teeth and dressing into his pajamas. Will already sat in bed, cocooned in his blanket. A sleeping bag was laid across the floor just beside his bed. Mike walked over and comfortably climbed into the sleeping bag. He looked up at Will.

“Thanks for today, I had fun.” Mike stated.

Will's cheeks flushed at that. “Yeah, me too.”

“Goodnight.” Mike whispered then rolled over to face the door.

Will's heart fluttered. “G-Goodnight.” he replied then quickly rolled over onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

A sudden flash of light entered the room through the curtains and beneath the door. Will's eyes opened immediately. The room was dark still. Will turned over to his left to see Mike also looking around the room in confusion. Their eyes met for a moment before being drawn away by another flash of light.  
Red. Red light flashing from outside. Will's breathing quickened as the back of his neck tingled. He felt cold. Freezing.  
Mike climbed up onto the bed beside him and locked their hands together. Will barely even noticed. He could feel Mike's hand shaking slightly although not as much as Will's were.  
Another flash of crimson. It occurred to Will then that the light wasn't coming from outside the house but outside the _room_.  
He snapped his head to look at the door. The crimson light had seeped through it.

“Will...” Mike muttered.

Will wordlessly squeezed his hand.  
Another flash, this one followed by the sound of thunder. It startled them both, striking fear into them like bolts of lightning.  
Will was frozen; cold and paralysed. Mike abruptly pulled away from Will, stepped off the bed and ran to the window. His sudden actions shook Will out of his petrified trance.

“Mike what are you doing?” he whispered urgently. He still couldn't bring himself to move but he'd at least regained some of his senses.

Mike turned to look at him. “Red lightning, isn't that the same as what you saw in the Upside-Down? Around the Mind Flayer?”

Tears threatened to pour out of Will's eyes and he was honestly surprised he'd held them back this long. He nodded to confirm.  
Mike visibly gulped then turned back to the curtains. Slowly and hesitantly, he reached his arm out and eventually grasped them. He took a few breaths. Mike quickly shot a glance at Will who was staring attentively. Mike nodded then pulled the curtains open. Will's eyes were instantly drawn to the window; it was the Upside-Down.  
Will's panic and tears broke out of him in uncontrollable waves. He fell onto his side, shivering and shaking. Mike swiftly ran over and sat beside him.

“Will it'll be okay. _We_ will be okay.” Mike stated.

Will was still shaking and crying.

“Hey, Will, look at me.” Mike whispered softly.

Will tore his eyes away from the window and up to meet Mike's. Tears were rolling down his cheeks too, eyes glistening. With a lot of effort, Will managed to push himself up onto his knees. He took a few deep breaths in an attempts to control his erratic breathing.

“M-Mike what do we do?” he breathed heavily.

Mike looked around hopelessly for something, anything that could prove useful. Nothing.  
He shook his head, defeat flowing through him, but he knew he couldn't afford to give in.

“I think our best chance right now is to just stay here.” Mike admitted shakily.

Will nodded in agreement. Logically Mike made perfect sense; their chances of survival were better here than outside with no protection.  
An idea formed in Will's head. With a trembling hand, Will grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him over to the sleeping bag. He stepped down onto it then crouched down as low as he could to hide behind his bed. Mike swiftly followed suit and crouched down beside him. They both tucked their legs up against their chest.  
Silence.  
Will and Mike were both quivering, tears streaming down their faces.

Suddenly the window behind them smashed. Will let out a small yelp but Mike covered his mouth with his hand. Will averted his gaze away from the door to meet Mike's terrified stare. Will saw shadowy mist out the corner of his eye snaking around the corner of his bed behind Mike who was oblivious. Will's eyes widened as it moved closer to them.  
He grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him to the door in one abrupt move. Will then threw the door open and his fears were confirmed.  
The rest of his house was gone and, in it's place, was the darkness of the Upside-Down.  
They had no choice. Will and Mike began sprinting together, hand in hand, away from Will's room and out into the wilderness of the alternate dimension.

“Will why are we running?!” Mike yelled but didn't dare stop. He trusted Will, he knew there was a good reason.

“He knows we're here.”

“What?!” Mike exclaimed.

At that moment they both simultaneously looked over their shoulder. Will's blood almost froze solid.  
Looming over the tiny bedroom was the colossal shadow of the Mind Flayer illuminated by a multitude of crimson lightning bolts that writhed through the clouds like serpents. It slowly advanced, deploying streaks of shadows to chase them at a faster pace.  
But by the time the duo had noticed it was too late.  
Mike spotted the first dark tendril only a few metres away, rapidly slithering towards them. He tugged at Will which caused him to turn suddenly and trip; he collided with the vine-covered ground landing in the usual disgusting slimy substance that seemed to be everywhere in the Upside-Down. Will scrambled onto his knees just as the tendril zoomed towards him...

Will awoke with a scream. Hysterical sobs soon followed by intense trembling. He faintly heard something to his right before two arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. He still felt freezing as he had in the nightmare. Will kept his eyes tightly clamped shut dreading what he would see when they opened.

“Will, shh, you're okay...” he heard someone whisper into his ear.

Shivers crept up his spine and spread around his body.The back of his neck tingled.  
Will continued to cry into Mike's arms, burying his face in their warmth. Seeing Will in this state caused the his eyes to sting. Mike pulled him closer as he continued to whisper words of comfort to his terrorised friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a really fun chapter to write! I'm loving writing this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Hopefully the plot seems interesting enough ? It's nothing amazing but I thought it'd be a fun idea to explore.  
> I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confides in Max about his nightmares then faces an occurrence which brings back awful memories for him, Mike and Max.

Slowly, Will's eyes opened to reveal the regular contents of his room. His gaze sluggishly travelled to the window. The curtains were drawn and the window was still intact. He smiled to himself.  
Then he noticed Mike's arms were still wrapped around his torso. He gasped, his face flushing again like last night. Mike was sleeping peacefully right beside him mid-embrace. He worriedly turned to look at his clock- 6:30 am.

Will panicked; he couldn't let his mom see them sleeping together!

He carefully peeled Mike's arms off of him, trying really hard to not wake him up.  
But he failed.  
Mike stirred before opening his eyes to look at Will.

“Morning.” he groaned then finally realised that he was laying in Will's bed.

But then he remembered.  
Will woke up in the middle of the night, crying endlessly, so Mike rested beside him to try and comfort him. They must've both fallen asleep.  
 _But what happened?_

He focused his attention back on Will to see an anxious look spread across his face.

“Mike, I know you're gonna ask me what happened last night but I'd rather not talk about it.”

“You know you can trust me, right? With anything.” Mike explained. “What's going on? I heard your mom talk to you about this happening the night before last too.”

Will's eyes seemed to look everywhere but at him.

“Is he back? The Mind Flayer?”

That brought back Will's attention.

“No! No I wouldn't keep that from any of you, I promise. Not after what happened.”

“So, what?”

Will sighed. “Do you have nightmares? About what happened?”

“Occasionally.” Mike admitted.

“Almost every night, I have nightmares about it all. The Demogorgon, the Mind Flayer, the Upside-Down, everything. And it terrifies me. “

“But El closed the-”

“Yeah I know.” he interrupted. “But I still can't get rid of this growing fear of what has happened. What _might_ happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen, Will. It won't. It can't, like I said, El closed the gate. There's nothing to fear.” Mike said confidently.

“I know.” he repeated. “But I just have this feeling of dread that won't go away.”

“Have you talked to anyone about it?”

Will shook his head. “And please don't tell anyone.” he followed up.

“Okay, I promise not to tell anyone. But we have to fix this.” Mike concluded.

Will nodded.

They both cycled to school together after getting ready. Upon arriving, they met up with Max.

“Hey.” she greeted. “You haven't seen Lucas have you?”

They both shook their heads then stood around awkwardly.  
Max could sense the tension in the air.

“Okay what the hell is wrong with you two?” she asked bluntly.

Mike frowned at her.

“N-nothing.” Will responded.

“Yeah, nothing, why?” Mike added.

Her eyes darted between them. “You're both acting seriously weird.”

“Hey Max!” Lucas' voice called from behind her.

She turned away from them to face him and smiled.

“Hey, stalker.”

Max and Lucas began conversing so Mike and Will took the opportunity to walk away without further interrogation.  
As their backs were turned Max briefly looked over her shoulder to see them hastily leaving. She noted their strange behaviour then returned to her conversation.

“I'll see you at lunch okay?” said Mike.

“Yeah...” Will said quietly.

“Hey.” Mike placed a hand on his shoulder. “We'll fix this. Somehow. I know we will.”

Will repressed a shiver from the touch and smiled.

After what felt like decades, the lunch bell finally rang, causing a stampede of students to dash out of their classrooms.  
Will followed close behind, not sprinting, but still speedily walking to the Party's usual hangout spot.  
Max sat alone at the bench patiently waiting for everyone else.  
Will took a seat opposite her leaving enough room beside him for whenever Mike showed up.

“Hey.” he greeted her.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“What?” he asked, perplexed.

She leaned across the table to momentarily get closer to him. Max stared him in the eyes.

“What's going on?” she questioned.

“What do you mean?” Will countered, trying his best to stall her. He knew she'd stop interrogating him if someone else showed up.  
Probably.

“I'm not an idiot Will, I can tell something isn't right with you or Mike. He stayed at your house last night didn't he?”

Will nodded, anxious about where she was going with her questions.

“Did something happen? Did you both fall out?”

“No Mike and I are fine. There's nothing wrong.” he tried to assure her but clearly failed.

“Don't give me that shit Byers, it's obvious something's up.”

Will finally snapped. “Why do you wanna know so bad anyway? Even if something was wrong, is it any of your business?”

Max recoiled slightly. “I'm just worried that's all. After, you know...” she quickly darted her eyes around before continuing in a whisper. “After everything that happened I'm just worried about you. And everyone else. Now I get that you guys don't exactly want me around but if something more is going on then I wanna help.”

Will silently contemplated whether or not to tell her. They didn't know eachother too well, they'd only properly been able to interact for the past 3 weeks but she seemed sincerely concerned.  
With a sigh he conceded.

“Ever since what happened, I've been having these _terrifying_ nightmares about the Mind Flayer and the Upside-Down. I know it's stupid but it's been really getting to me. I just can't shake this stupid fear!” he complained.

A few moments passed.

“Yeah, I mean, I can kinda relate. Probably not to the same extent as you, but I've felt weirdly... on edge ever since the incident. It's getting better but...”

_Max too?_ Will thought. Mike and Max were suffering just as he is.  
A huge wave of relief washed over him. Perhaps Lucas and Dustin were having similar experiences?  
Speaking of...

“Where is everyone?” Will asked abruptly.

Max shrugged.  
Will stood up from his seat and began walking back towards the school building.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To look for them.”

“Why? They'll turn up soon.”

“I need to find Mike.” Will answered then continued towards the school.

Max rolled her eyes. “Wait up.” she chased after him into the school.

The corridors were mostly empty except for an occasional few students here and there.

“What lesson did he just have?” she queried.

“I don't know.”

“Well then this is gonna take ages, let's just go back and-”

They both froze as the lights hanging above them flickered for a few seconds before dying simultaneously. Because of the already low levels of light outside, they could barely see anything. Max panicked and quickly pushed herself up against a wall. She anxiously scanned the darkness around her then let out a deep sigh.

“Stupid power cut.” she grunted. “Will where are you?”

No answer.

“Will?” she called out again, this time more urgently.

Nothing.

“Shit.”  
Max swiftly darted down the corridor, desperately searching for him.

“Will! Will where are you?” she continued calling.

Max turned a corner and accidentally ran directly into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

“Sorry.” she said then climbed back to her feet.

“Max?”

“Mike? Where have you been we came looking for you!”

“It's only been a few minutes since the bell rang!” he retorted. “What do you mean 'we'? Who else is there?”

“Will was here but-”

“Will's gone? Is he okay?!”

“I don't know, the lights went out and he was just gone.”

Max heard rapid footsteps suddenly sprint past her. She quickly turned to follow them.

“What are you doing here anyway?” he asked.

“Looking for you. Will wanted to talk to you, probably about his nightmares.”

Mike stopped. “How do you know about that?”

“He told me.”

Before Mike could reply, a distant noise distracted them both. Something falling, probably off a shelf, and smashing.  
Silence.  
Then again, this time closer; what sounded like a pile of books collided with the floor.  
Max and Mike quickly ran a few steps away then paused again to look back.  
A few moments passed.

“Probably just some other kids or something.” she whispered but wasn't entirely convinced herself.

There's no way it could be anything else, it was impossible. El had closed the gate.  
It was _over_.  
Another sound, this one only a short distance infront of them. They both startled. Max hesitantly extended her arm out around her until her fingers grasped around something; a door handle. She opened it as discreetly as possible.

“Mike!” she whispered. “In here!”

She heard some shuffling before Mike appeared beside her and leaped through the doorway. Max followed close behind him.  
Sh tried walking further into the room but instantly collided with Mike, pushing them both into a wall.

“Hey!” he hissed.

“Sorry! I didn't realise this was a closet.”  
Max felt the space around her again and eventually grabbed a broom. “Okay on three.”

“Wait what?”

“That isn't one of those dogs, you know it can't be.” she spoke then swung the door open and stepped out, broom still in hand.

Max scanned the corridor. She couldn't see anything but that wasn't exactly comforting considering how dark it was.  
Then, out of nowhere, a loud screech forced her to turn and see something flying directly towards her. Max's heart stopped. She screamed and fell, dropping the broom. The back of her head collided heavily with the floor. Max remained stunned for a few seconds, a persistent aching spreading through her head. She raised her hands in search of something to support her but only found a black emptiness. Frantically, Max scrambled backwards across the floor as she looked up for her attacker. Then she felt something grab her by the arms and forcefully pull her to her feet.  
Max gasped and spun around to see Mike, hands firmly gripping her arms.

“There was something there!” she panted, eyes watering.

“It was just a bird.” he replied calmly.

“What?” Max spun around again to look down the dark corridor. It was empty. Her breathing began to slow.  
“Holy shit.” she sighed.

He still didn't really like Max but he empathised with her. She was being affected just as much as he was so he could connect with her fear, her anxiety.  
“Come on, we have to find Will.” Mike insisted.

Will threw open the door to a classroom.  
Empty.  
He slammed the door closed behind him and took a few steps further into the classroom. Will scanned the darkness surrounding him for any unusual shapes.  
Nothing. Definitely empty.  
His breathing was fast and his heart was racing. Then he heard the sound of the door opening and closing.  
Footsteps, slow but regular advancing into the room. Will stealthily crept away from the sounds and even further into the room. Suddenly he found himself backed into a corner. Will slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor, knees hugged against his chest as he tried to silence his breathing. The footsteps continued spreading around the room until they approached him, swiftly gaining on his frozen figure. The back of his neck tingled. His breathing grew lighter.

Then the lights flashed back on in an instant, revealing Mike and Max at opposite ends of the room. Mike was closest to him.

“Will!”

“M-Mike...” he stuttered. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Mike walked over and sat beside him. Will took several deep breaths before beginning to calm down.  
Max stepped over to them and pushed herself up onto a desk.

“It was just a power outage, nothing bad.” Max stated.

“I know.” Will nodded then noticed that Max's eyes were red. Her hands were shaking.

Mike sighed. “We really need to try and fix this.”

“And how are you gonna do that? Wipe his memory?” she suggested sarcastically.

“If you aren't gonna help then go home.” he replied bluntly.

“Mike...” Will whispered.

“What?”

“I appreciate your help, I really do.” Will climbed back up to his feet. “But you don't need to help me with this. Neither of you do.”

“Will I can't rest until you feel happy and safe.” Mike told him.

Max smiled to herself. They were really close friends, and lucky to have eachother.  
Then she thought of an idea.

“Wanna skip school today?”

“What?” Mike and Will both responded.

“Do you want to skip the rest of school today?” she repeated. “We can go somewhere private and talk through all this.”

Will thought for a moment. He knew he shouldn't but if it was to try and overcome this trauma then it'd be worth it.  
“Okay.” he agreed, so Mike did too.

“Okay.” Max grinned. “Then where should we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote Max at least decently! I really love her character so I wanted to involve her a bit more.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Mike and Will travel to Castle Byers in order to discuss their plan of action but Will suddenly leaves into the forest, leaving Mike and Max to search for him.

“Are we almost there?” Max moaned.

Mike, Max and Will were trekking through the woods to Castle Byers. Max asked about somewhere private and quiet, so Will suggested Castle Byers.  
The trio escaped the school grounds without notice just a few minutes after Max proposed the idea. They hadn't told Dustin and Lucas and decided it was best not to; Will wanted to keep this issue as secret as he could, so likely just between the three of them. He was kind of surprised- Max was the last person Will thought he'd tell if he were to tell anyone else.

“Yeah, it's just over this way.” he replied pointing in a vague direction.

Mike glanced at his watch. “Class should've started by now.”

“At least it's Friday.” Will stated.

They continued on in silence for another minute until they reached Castle Byers.  
Will entered first, followed by Mike then Max. The hideout wasn't designed with 3 people in mind, so Mike and Will had to huddle together to create enough space for Max to sit in with them.

“Cosy.” she said, looking around. 

Unsure if she was being sarcastic, Mike and Will ignored her comment. Max shivered slightly from the winter cold that floated around them.  
Will felt his face slowly flush. Mike was really close.  
Like, _really_ close. He revelled in the comforting warmth which radiated from him.  
Then Will noticed Max staring at him, a slight glint in her eyes and a small grin gradually forming across her face. Will threw her a confused look.

“Okay, so, what should we do.” Mike spoke, clearly hopeless and uncertain himself.

“About what? These scary nightmares? We can't exactly erase our memories.” she stated. “There's nothing we can do but get through it.”

Will knew she was right but his heart sunk regardless.

“There has to be _something_. Something that will help at least.” Mike sighed.

“We're all dealing with this shit.” Max complained. “Maybe the best thing we can do is just stick together.”

Mike was evidently unsatisfied.

Will quietly thought to himself. Max made perfect sense, it's not like there was a cure for trauma.  
But how was Will gonna deal with it? He couldn't have Mike sleep over in his room every night for the rest of their lives. Having someone know about it was helpful for him at school at least, but that wasn't the main issue.  
The nightmares themselves were. In the moment, _that_ was when Will was scared the most. He needed them to stop.

Will was dragged back to reality to see Mike and Max mid-argument.

“Well what do you wanna do, go to the lab and check that the gate is closed?” Max snapped at him.

“Of course not!”

“Then what else is there?”

“I don't know!”

“The gate is closed. We just have to accept that and move on.”

Without thinking, Will swiftly tore himself away from Mike and pushed past Max to exit Castle Byers. He heard them call his name but refused look back.  
He needed to be away from Max's crushing realism and Mike's irresistible aura. Two huge problems he faced, both seemingly with no answer or solution.  
He had to leave, just for a short while, so he ran deeper into the forest.  
He continued running without pause or falter until his lungs screamed for him to stop. Then he did, and fell to his knees. Tears threatened to stream from his eyes.

“I don't have a crush on Mike.” he firmly muttered to himself, but his feelings betrayed him. His heart fluttered at the mere mention of his best friend's name.  
 _Mike's a boy, why do I have a crush on him? It's not right, it makes no sense! I'm such a freak.  
And why is this my main concern?!_  
Will shifted himself so that he was leaning against a tree. He raised his head to rest it against the bark and stare up at the cloudy sky. It was surprisingly dark considering the time of day. Gently, he closed his eyes.  
How could one night have messed his life up so spectacularly? Just one inter-dimensional accident and his life was thrown off the rails.  
A twig snapped behind him. He gasped, opening his eyes with urgency and launching himself away from the tree before turning around to see Max who looked seriously concerned.

“What's wrong?” she asked almost hesitantly.

“What's wrong?!” he exclaimed. “What do you think! Nightmares and flashbacks and this growing anxiety and then stupid Mike...” he stopped himself.  
He did not just say that. Not only did he call his best friend stupid for no reason, but _Max was there._

He expected her to look confused (which she partially did) but Max was mostly staring at the floor, deep in thought until suddenly her eyes lit up as if something in her mind clicked into place. She stared him in the eyes.

“Mike...” she smiled.

Well shit.

“You like Mike, don't you?” she questioned, taking a step towards him with new found confidence.

“Well obviously, he's my best friend.”

“Even though you just called him stupid?”

He rolled his eyes.

Max shook her head, a grin forming across her face once again. “No, you _like_ like Mike, don't you?”

Will's breathing picked up at her question. He felt his face burning. “W-what? N-no of course not. He's my _friend_.”  
As if putting emphasis on the word _friend_ would help at all.

Max stared at him, still smiling.

Will sighed. “Yes, I... _like_ him, as more than a friend...” he admitted nervously, immediately drawing his eyes towards a suddenly fascinating squirrel crawling up a tree.

“So what?” she shrugged.

He turned and frowned at her. “Wait so you... aren't disgusted by me? Or think I'm a freak?”

“No?” she spoke matter-of-factly. “Boys, girls, what does it matter.”

Will nearly laughed with joy. For a moment, his mind cleared of all terror and misery.  
She beamed at his reaction.  
“You should tell him.” she proposed.

Aaaand the fear was back. “Wha- are you crazy? No way.”

“Why not?”

“It'd change everything! I don't think he'd even want to be my friend if he found out.”

“Bullshit.” she said candidly. “You're both such close friends. I don't know Mike very well, aside from the fact that he hates me for some reason, but I don't see him hating _you_ anytime soon. Or, like, ever.”

Will gave a weak and sceptical smile. He was torn; she made good points (like usual) but the reality of telling Mike how he really felt was way too daunting to even entertain.  
Then out of nowhere, a deafening screech from above sliced through his eardrums, tearing his focus away from his thoughts and to whatever the hell made that sound.  
Max and Will flinched at the unexpected high-pitched sound then cast their eyes up above them to see a raven swooping down towards Will from the treetops.  
Max's eyes widened; she charged at Will and tackled him to the floor, pushing him out of harm's way by a second. The raven soared through his previous position like an arrow then angled itself back upwards into the sky. Max climbed to her feet, grabbed Will's wrist and lifted him up too.

“What is wrong with these birds?” she yelled.

“ _These_ birds?” Will queried.

“Yeah I was attacked by one at school during the power cut.” she explained.

Will thought for a brief moment. A frenzied bird _during_ the random power cut?  
He shivered, but then remembered something Mr Clarke had told him.  
 _Apophenia: seeing patterns that aren't really there._  
He sighed. It has to be a coincidence.  
Then suddenly Max was pulling on his arm again and quickly backing away. Will followed her gaze and saw the rabid raven flying at them for a second time. He followed her lead and so they started sprinting, darting between trees and leaping over roots that protruded from the ground. They heard rustling behind them as well as an occasional strangled squawk however they were rapidly getting further and further away.  
Although Will and Max continued running for safety, just in case.

Eventually they both stopped at a large oak tree; Max used her hand to steady herself against it as she regained her breath.

“Never thought I'd be attacked by birds twice in a day.” she giggled through deep breaths.

“Why do you think they did?”

She simply shrugged. “No idea, but I'll gladly take it over being chased by dogs from another dimension.”

Will wordlessly agreed. He still found the appearance of two frenzied birds strange, especially since one coincided with the school's power outage.  
But the gate is closed so a coincidence was the only possible explanation.  
Will heard another twig snap behind him. Him and Max both turned to see Mike. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Why did you run away?” Mike asked softly.

Will blushed- the conversation between him and Max was etched into his mind which was a massive distraction.  
Max turned away to her hide face as she smiled to herself.

“I'm sorry Mike, I guess I just felt overwhelmed or something.” he answered entirely unconvincingly.

Thankfully, Mike didn't interrogate him any further. He was about to give Will a hug when he froze, lifted his hand and stroked Will's forehead.  
Will's heart pounded so fast and heavily that he'd be surprised if Mike couldn't _hear_ it.

“You're bleeding.”

“I am?” Will tapped his forehead then inspected his finger to see a small amount of blood.

Max appeared by Mike's side and studied the injury for a moment. “It's nothing too bad.” she concluded before rooting around in her bag and pulling out a handkerchief.  
Mike stepped back to allow her some space. She delicately cleaned away the blood. Mike's heart ached slightly although he had no idea why so ignored it.  
Satisfied with her work, Max stepped away and tucked the handkerchief back into her bag.

“What happened?” Mike worriedly inquired.

“We were attacked by a bird.” Will explained.

“ _Again?_ ” Mike said, shocked.

“Yeah, isn't that weird?” Max stated before picking up her bag and strapping it to her shoulders. “Come on, we should go.”

Both boys collected their bags then followed her through the forest towards Will's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max encourages Will to confess his feelings to Mike.

The trio made their way through the forest and eventually found themselves at Will's house. He assurred Mike and Max that Joyce was at work so the house would be empty.  
During their journey here, the three of them discussed the unusual behaviour of the raven. The topic of the Upside-Down and Mind Flayer had been brought up by Mike however the idea was quickly shut down upon being reminded that the gate was closed. They all decided that it must've just been a crazy coincidence. Meanwhile, Will caught Max on multiple occasions glance between him and Mike.

Will dug out his house keys from the bottom of his bag and unlocked the door, holding it open so Mike and Max could enter before closing it behind himself.  
The three of them hurriedly crept through the house, eyes darting around for any sign of anyone currently home. However, like Will had promised, the house was empty besides themselves.  
Will escorted them into his bedroom.

“So what exactly are we gonna do now?” Max questioned leaning against the wall beside the door.

“We should all stay together and out of sight until school finishes so that we don't raise suspicion.” Mike explained.

“But won't your mom being suspicious?” she asked Will.

“She doesn't finish until later so we'll be fine here.”

Max nodded in contentment.  
Mike and Will sat together on his bed. Will did everything in his power not to freak out about everything he talked about with Max.  
_You should tell him._  
The idea still lingered in his mind, as did the fear and anxiety about doing just that. There's no way he could. No way. Never. And that _really_ upset him. Before coming out to Max, it never occurred to him that he'd never be able to tell Mike the truth. But now, the gravity of his situation had hit him full-force, leaving him in a state of misery and terror.  
_I don't see him hating you anytime soon._ Max had also said but Will had difficulty believing her words. Of course there was a part of him that wanted to tell him so desperately. Some very tiny part of him was even hopeful that it would end well.  
But he couldn't, and he knew that. Now he just had to accept it.

“Will, you okay?” he heard Mike ask.

Will jumped slightly at the sudden interruption. “Yeah.” he whispered.

“You sure?” Mike followed up.

Will nodded then met Max's gaze. He could tell she wanted to talk with him. A smile filled her face.

“We should probably sort out your injury.” she stated and pointed to his head.

“Sure.” he hesitated.

“Come on then.” she spoke almost immediately, grabbing him by the wrist and forcefully pulling him to the door. “We'll be right back!”  
And before Mike could protest, she shut the door on him.

They both walked to the bathroom in silence. Then, once inside, Max quickly closed the door behind her and locked it.

“Okay Byers, look at me.” she demanded.

He did with worried eyes.

“You should tell Mike how you feel about him.” she repeated then opened a small cabinet stationed to her left and searched for something.

“I already told you! I can't.” Will insisted.

Max grunted. “How long have you liked him for?”

“I don't know.” he shrugged. He clearly did but was refusing to say.

“So in other words, a while.” Max stated for him. He didn't argue. “What's the worst that could happen?”

“He'll realise I'm a freak and hate me forever, which is what _will_ happen. The worst will happen.” he concluded.

Max rolled her eyes. “He _won't_. And you're not a freak.”

“Yeah, I am.” Will argued.

“No, you're _not_.” she countered followed by a warm smile.

Max extracted a band-aid from the cabinet and carefully placed it on Will's head across his injury. She firmly pushed it down then stepped back and met his eyes. “He'll accept you.”

“And how do you know?”

“Because he obviously cares about you a lot. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll accept you and still be your friend.”

“But it'll be weird between us.”

“Yeah, only for a little bit.”

Will thought silently for a moment.

“But he likes El!” Will mentioned.

She threw her head back. “Just _tell him._.” Max groaned before unlocking the door and opening it.  
She waved her hand to signify that he should leave. Will walked out of the room, thoughts swirling around his mind. Max continued past and him and back to his bedroom.  
Will stayed for a moment to process everything she had said.

“But he _does_ like El.” he muttered, dragging himself away from the bathroom to return to his friends.

“Guess I should go.” Max spoke and stood up from her seat.

They were all sat around the dining table eating their lunches which they'd completely forgotten about.  
It was around 3:15pm so school was just about to end.

“Please tell me if anything else happens, okay?” she added, looking between Will and Mike expectantly.

“We will.” Mike promised. He was starting to like Max, at least just a _little_ bit more.

But then she winked at Will before leaving through his front door which sparked confusion and maybe a tiny bit of hatred.

“So are you to, you know...” he asked, turning to Will.

“What?” Will queried.

“Do you like, _like_ eachother, or...” he drifted off.

“What?! No! No, no.” he repeated passionately.

“Okay...” Mike responded with a hint of disbelief and even more confusion.  
He suddenly received a pang of sadness.

Will didn't say anymore on the topic and hoped Mike believed him. He knew why she winked: it was Max's hidden way of saying _tell him how you feel._  
The thought stirred panic so he instantly dismissed the idea.

“Mind if I sleep over again tonight? I'm still worried about you.” Mike requested with a smile.

“Sure!” Will responded enthusiastically.

After a very long day, it finally reached the late night hours. Last time Will checked it was 11pm.  
Him and Mike had nervously awaited Joyce's return- if she knew of their school absence then at least she didn't say anything about it. Will once again asked if Mike could stay for another sleepover which she joyfully allowed. Mike then proceeded to call his parents to let them know.  
They both spent the rest of the day together, Mike being sure to carefully watch over Will in case something happened, which nothing did. Fortunately, it was a Friday, meaning Joyce wasn't as insistent on them sleeping early. Her and Jonathan were already asleep by the time Mike and Will had decided that they should also go to bed.

Mike was still in the bathroom getting changed, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.  
And of course, he couldn't think of anything but Mike.  
_You should tell Mike how you feel about him._  
_You're not a freak._  
_He obviously cares about you a lot._  
Max's words continued to spiral through his mind, gradually bringing him tiny sparks of hope and confidence. Although an overwhelming sense of dread was hovering over him.  
Will took a deep breath in and out. He could do it. Max was right! He could do it. Mike would be accepting... right?  
Then the denial returned sending Will straight back to square one. He rested his chin in his hands and stared off into space.

Mike entered his room causing Will to shake himself out of his thoughts and focus on Mike.  
He climbed into his sleeping bag which was positioned down beside Will's bed like normal. Flashbacks to his last dream momentarily appeared before his eyes and his breathing quickened.

“Hey, I'll be right here with you, okay?” Mike spoke upon noticing. “You're safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen. And if you have another nightmare then we'll deal with it together.”

“Okay.” Will agreed although his mind was mostly wandering. _You have to tell him, now or never!_  
“Goodnight!” he said. _Never it is._

“Goodnight.” Mike rolled over to face away from him.

Will wanted to bash his head against the wall. “So stupid.” he muttered under his breath before lying down and closing his eyes. Exhausted, he welcomed the warmth of sleep.

“Mike? Miiiike!” Will shouted, turning on the spot to look for his best friend. “Where are you?” Will laughed.  
He stealthily crept out of his room. He looked down the hallway for any trace of him.  
His gaze landed on the front door just as the lock turned and clicked of its own accord. It was as if something struck Will in the chest. He stood, winded.  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around to see Mike.

“What's wrong?” he questioned.

Will couldn't bring himself to speak so pointed at the front door. Mike looked over.

“What?” he asked again.

“Th-the lock...” Will panted.

Mike frowned and walked towards it. “N-no, Mike!” Will called to him worriedly.

Mike didn't stop; he continued until he reached the door. In one swift motion, he grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Nothing. He peered around both corners outside the house then turned back to face Will.

“See? Nothing.” he smiled.

In an instant, red lightning flashed outside, illuminating a towering humanoid shadow standing directly behind Mike, arms stretching out slowly.

“ _Mike!_ ” he yelled but it was too late.

Two large hands grabbed Mike's torso, fingers digging into him, and suddenly ripped him out of the house and into the darkness. The door slammed shut.  
Will immediately dashed to the door, threw it open and charged outside.

“Mike! _Mike!_ ” he screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes as he scanned the area.  
He was back in the Upside-Down, but that didn't matter.  
Mike was all that mattered.

“Mike!” he cried out again and ran towards his hideout.

Castle Byers was destroyed and lying in a heap of broken wood and buried childhood belongings.  
“Mike!” he continued to call out.  
Still no reply so Will sprinted further into the woods.  
He glanced around a tree and saw it- the silhouette of the Demogorgon hunched over something. Will continued staring until he spied something that made his heart shatter. He recognised Mike's shoes just to the right of the Demogorgon, meaning...

He screamed.

Mike woke up and instantly rushed to his aid. He climbed up onto Will's bed and held his crying friend in his arms.

“Mike...” he sobbed. “Y-you're okay... you're still here...”

“Yeah, yeah of course I'm still here, where else would I be?”

Will didn't respond for a few seconds. He cried into Mike's shoulder, pulling him close, and returning the hug. Mike slowly rubbed circles into his back to try and help comfort him.

“I-I dreamt that...” he hiccuped. “I dreamt the Demogorgon had...” he broke off into heavier sobs.

Mike understood what he meant. His heart sunk and he panicked slightly just at the thought, but he returned his attention to Will.  
He whispered softly into his ear.

“I'm okay. The Demogorgon is gone. I'm still here.”

“I... I just love you so much Mike, I was so scared...”

Love?  
Mike heard the word and froze. He rolled his eyes and judged himself.  
Obviously he meant friendship. Right? Yeah, yeah definitely. No doubts.

But then Will cried out and gasped, tearing himself away from Mike and scrambling to the other side of the bed. He widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand.  
Mike didn't think he was capable of crying anymore than he was already but he did.

“Holy shit...” Will whispered.

Mike was speechless. He couldn't think of a time where he'd ever heard Will swear.

“Mike I'm... I'm so sorry...” he began shaking. He hid his face behind his hands and cried into them.

“Sorry, sorry for wha-” then he caught himself upon realising.  
_Oh shit._

Will seemed to cry even harder at his sudden silence. Mike panicked.  
Will had feelings for him? So he was gay? Mike once again found himself speechless.  
It took him a few seconds to compose himself. He brought his attention back to Will to see him in shaking and sobbing, legs pulled up to his chest with his face buried into his knees.

“Will...” his name was all he could manage, no other words followed.

Will lifted his head up and stared at the wall infront of him.  
“You must hate me now, so...” he breathed erratically. “So I can get my mom to drive you home and...”

Mike reached his arm to grab Will's hand. “Hate you? Will I could never hate you.” he finally said.

Will vigorously shook his head. “Then you have to be disgusted by me! Or think I'm a freak or...” Will broke into uncontrollable sobs again. His fast and inconsistent breaths were making Mike really anxious.

“No, I'm not disgusted by you, or think you're a freak.” Mike promised. “I never would.”

Will finally gained the courage to turn and face him. The heartbroken look in his watering eyes made Mike's eyes sting and heart sink.  
He had to think of something to say and fast...  
“So what if you love me, I love you too!” the words just flowed out of him without thought. Upon realising what he had said, his heart stopped and he panicked. _What? I did not just say that..._

The tiniest sparkle appeared in Will's eyes but was almost immediately distinguished and replaced with his heartbroken gaze. He turned away from Mike and continued to sob. His breathing hadn't improved.

“Hey, let's not worry about that right now, okay?” Mike suggested worriedly. “I just need you to calm down. To feel safe. That was just a nightmare, it wasn't real! And it's never going to be. The Demogorgon is dead and the gate is closed. I'm still here and we're both safe. And I _promise_ I don't hate you...” Mike felt a tear trickle down his cheek. The back of his throat burned. “I could never hate you, Will.”

He wrapped his arms around his friend once again. Will didn't struggle against him- he fell into Mike's embrace. Mike laid them both down onto Will's bed.  
Will's head was buried in Mike's shoulder, still crying. He pulled him closer.

“I'm here with you, just take deep breaths.” he whispered; he feared that if he spoke any louder he would burst into tears too. “Try and sleep okay?” his voice cracked at the end.

Mike felt Will relax a bit. He could still hear him crying though, so he continued to rub circles into his back.  
Mike's eyelids felt heavy and began to close. He tried to force them to stay open but to no avail; they closed and he quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the season 3 soundtrack whilst writing this and it just happened to play a sad song as I wrote the last part.  
> So I felt really sad when writing this, but I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max alerts Mike of her worries, Will is forced to confront his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the delay on the final chapter, I've been busy the past few days :/  
> Hope you enjoy!

He didn't check but it must've been the early hours of the morning when Will woke up, Mike's arms folded loosely around him as his friend slept soundly. He carefully escaped the remains of Mike's embrace and quietly crept out of his bedroom. Checking one final time that Mike was asleep, Will closed the door behind him.  
He stopped himself just outside his room, heart aching. He was still in shocked disbelief about what happened. That _actually happened._  
Will lifted his hands to shield his face as another flood of tears threatened to break free. His throat felt tight and stung. Will's breathing picked up.  
He had to talk to someone. _Now._

Not knowing who else to go to, Will grabbed the phone from his wall and dialled in the number he'd been given earlier, which at this very moment, felt like centuries ago. So much had happened in the past 24 hours that Will had massive difficulty processing it all, so he decided to passively ignore it for now and properly confront it all later.  
But for now, this was his primary priority.

“Hello?” yawned a sleepy voice from the other side of the phone. “You do realise what time it is don't you?”

“Max.” he whispered, ensuring he wouldn't accidentally wake anyone. “I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to go to.”

“Who is this?” she sighed.

“W-Will.” he stuttered, the familiar feeling behind his eyes burning as he chose his next words. Shaking his head in frustration, he simply blurted it out. “I told Mike.”

Max was silent for a few seconds. “Holy shit, Will, I'm _so_ proud of you.” the happiness was clear in her voice which only made Will's heart sink further.

“No...” he whimpered, uncertain if she'd even heard him. “No, it was a huge mistake, just as I said it would be!” he spoke probably a bit too loudly. The first few tears trickled down his cheek.  
Will glanced at every bedroom door for sign of movement but thankfully saw none.

“Why? What happened?”

“Look I don't wanna talk about it.” he said desperately trying to keep his voice steady and, for the most part, succeeding. “I just- I don't know what to do.”

“Well where's Mike?”

“He's still asleep.”

“Wait you snuck out of your room? What are you doing.”

“I- I don't know...” a thought appeared in his head and he dwelled on it hesitantly.

“Will please don't do anything rash.” Max said anxiously. “Whatever happened it's not as bad as you think!”

The idea clicked into place and he settled on it. “I'm sorry I woke you.” he sighed, removing the receiver from his ear.

“Will what are you doing?! Please, don't-” he heard Max say before putting the phone down and cutting her off.

An emptiness filled him. Will stared at the wall for a while, unthinking.  
He blinked, tears falling gently down his face as he sighed deeply and walked away.

“Mike. Mike! Miiike! _Mike!_ ”  
Mike groaned as his eyes opened; they hurt slightly. He looked around the dark room for the source of the voice which is when he realised- Will was missing.  
He jumped out of bed instantly. “Will?” he whispered urgently.  
Nothing.

“Mike I swear to God if you don't answer I'll _murder you!_ ”

He recoiled at the random aggressiveness of the voice. Finally his eyes landed on his walkie-talkie.  
Mike grabbed it.

“Who is this and what's wrong?” he said irritably, still looking around for at least a clue of where Will was.

“Max!” she shouted. “Where's Will? Is he safe?!” she demanded.

“He's not here- what do you mean is he safe? Why wouldn't he be?” Mike asked scanning the room with urgency.

“Shit!” she cried. “You'd better be sorry about whatever you said to him you son of a bitch!”

“Hey hey hey!” Mike said quickly. “What is going on?”

“Will, he phoned me about what happened.”

Mike remembered Will confessing his feelings, his fear that Mike hated him, Mike hugging him until he fell asleep.  
Clearly he was more careless than he realised.

“He's done something.” Max said shakily.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know! But I'm _really_ scared he's done something stupid.”

“Shit.” Mike promptly strode out of Will's bedroom.

The house was eerily silent aside from Mike's panicked breathing. He hurriedly scanned each open room for his friend but found nothing but empty darkness.

“He's not in the house.” Mike said.

“What?!” Max exclaimed.

Mike suddenly eyed the front door. Walking closer, he noticed that it was unlocked.

“He's gone somewhere.” Mike stated fearfully.

“At this time of night? Where the hell did he go?”

“I have an idea.” Mike replied before soundlessly exiting the house.

Mike ran through the woods behind the Byers' house.

“Will!” he shouted into the trees once far enough away.

It was dark and freezing. Grey clouds shadowed the moon denying the trees of any traces of moonlight. A shiver crept up Mike's spine as he remembered Will's brief account of his nightmare.  
_I dreamt the Demogorgon had..._  
Another wave of panic abruptly swept over him. His eyes darted between each tree in search of both Will and any possible threat that could potentially be lurking around.  
_The gate is closed._ Mike repeated to himself although it did nothing to soothe his worry.

“Mike where are you? What's happening?”

Max's voice grounded him, drawing his focus away from the Upside-Down and back to what was important- Will.

“Shit, sorry.” he whispered. “I'm on my way to Castle Byers. If Will would go to hide anywhere it would be there.”

“You're in the woods alone and in the dark?” she protested.

“The gate is closed, Max.”

She didn't respond.

Mike continued through the woods without pause. His lungs burned but he didn't care; he continued sprinting between the trees until the familiar shape of the hideout appeared through the darkness.

“I'm here.” Mike muttered.

“If he's there, _please_ comfort him.” Max said softly. “He's terrified of what you think of him.”

“Wait, you _know_?”

“Yes!” she hissed. “Now shut up and talk to him.”

Mike took a deep breath. He stepped forwards until he was facing the entrance of the castle. He crouched down.

“Will? Will are you in there?”

He heard a gasp followed by light shuffling coming from within.

“I just wanna talk.” Mike added.

He patiently waited for a few seconds.

“Okay.”

Mike sighed with relief and let himself in.  
Will was snuggled into a pile of blankets stationed at the very back of the castle. His eyes were red and still watering. His back rested against the wooden wall. Will pulled at a blanket to hide half of his face as Mike sat down infront of him.

“Hey.” Mike said, unsure of where to start.

Will buried the rest of his face into his blankets.

“Why did you leave?” Mike asked apprehensively.

Will looked up and met his eyes. “Because I'm stupid! I'm so _stupid_.” he paused. “I was never going to tell you, I was too scared to! But then Max said I should and... her reaction to me brought me just a tiny bit of hope.”  
The tears were flowing freely again.

“Will I already told you, I don't hate you.”

“But I do!” he snapped.

Mike's heart shattered. Before he could acknowledge it, he began silently crying too. Will noticed and looked away.

“Why?” Mike queried, voice trembling.

“Because I have feelings for you when I shouldn't, it's not right...” Will whimpered.

“There's nothing wrong with you!” Mike exclaimed passionately. “Who cares if you like boys?”

“But it's not just boys, Mike, it's _you_.”

Mike froze. Whether he meant to or not, Mike kept avoiding that fact for some strange reason. He couldn't quite recognise how he felt. Part of him was surprised but part of him almost seemed happy?  
He must admit, he'd always seen Will differently than his other friends but he never really addressed it. Will always had a special way of making Mike smile and laugh that nobody else could.  
Suddenly an aching desire blossomed in his chest, distracting him. His heart pounded restlessly. His breathing quickened.

“So what?” Mike said abruptly.

Will shot him a bewildered look.

“It's no big deal.” he shrugged, a smile forming across his face. Tears still slithered down his cheeks but in smaller quantities than before.

Will shook his head. “But it is!” he insisted. “Things won't ever be the same after now. Surely you have to hate me at least a little-”  
Will was interrupted by Mike's hand delicately grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Will, I need you to trust me. I don't hate you- I never have and I never will. Okay?”

“But-” Will began but was cut off once again.

Without even thinking it through, Mike leaned forwards and met Will's lips with his own. They were both surprised by Mike's actions but Will quickly relaxed himself.  
Mike pulled away swiftly after a few seconds. _Holy shit what did I just do._  
Will was staring at him incredulously. However, for the first time in what seemed like ages, tears were no longer falling from Will's eyes.

“Mike, I...” he started but drifted off.

Mike was speechless, amazed but also extremely confused by his own actions. Although, he felt no regret...

“Mike what did that... mean?” Will whispered, voice breaking at the final word.

“I'm... not sure.” Mike admitted.

But then his eyes met Will's whose were full of wonder. Then he felt that desire within his chest again, and everything became so much clearer.  
It was a desire for Will, obviously. Mike... had feelings for Will.  
Wordlessly, Mike grabbed Will's shoulders again and pulled him into a warm hug. They both stayed like that for a while, Will burying his face into Mike's chest as Mike's hand moved up to stroke Will's hair.

Eventually Will pulled away slightly. Looking into Mike's eyes, he smiled.  
Happiness flowed threw Mike at the sight of his friend, cheerful and happy. He smiled too.

“So... what do we do now?” Will laughed.

Mike shrugged. “No idea, Byers.” He was still shocked and a bit confused, but everything seemed much clearer to him.  
He _liked_ Will, and Will _liked_ him.

Then the thought returned to him that they were both still at Castle Byers and it was super late. Mike was also still exhausted.  
As if in response to his thought, Will failed to suppress a yawn.

Mike grinned. “We should go back home.”

“Hello?”

“Max, it's Will.”

A loud gasp emanated from the receiver. “You're okay!” she said joyfully.

“I'm sorry I worried you, but Mike and I fixed it.”

“By fixed it, do you mean...” she trailed off.

Will cleared his throat before whispering. “He kissed me.”

“ _What?!_ ” she giggled. “That's great! So what does that mean exactly?”

“We're not sure yet, but I think everything is at least gonna be okay.” he admitted, satisfied.

Will returned to his bedroom to see Mike sat on his bed, legs hanging from the side. He quietly shut the door behind him and ran to join him on the bed.

“Do you uh, mind if I sleep here with you tonight?” Mike gestured to Will's bed while looking around the room to avoid Will's eyes.

He laughed. “I'd love that.” Then he frowned, troubled by something.

Mike turned back. “What's wrong?”

“What if someone walks in on us while we're sleeping in the same bed? Or what if anyone else just finds out about this?”

Mike thought to himself for a moment. “I guess we'll just have to be super secretive. I'll sleep here,” Mike pointed to the bedside closest to his sleeping bag still positioned on the floor, “so that if we hear anyone coming I can quickly slip back into my sleeping bag.”

Will nodded in agreement. He lifted the blankets up to allow Mike some space in the bed beside him. They were both lying on their sides staring at eachother.

“Goodnight.” Mike smiled.

Will smiled with him. “Goodnight!”

Mike rolled over in order to face the door and his sleeping bag before closing his eyes. Will was about to roll over too when he remembered what Mike had done previously. Following his lead, Will gently wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him closer, hugging him against his chest. He felt the warmth of his body seeping through their clothing which brought Will comfort and made him feel safe. Content, Will shut his eyes and experienced his first night in weeks undisturbed by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely considering writing a sequel to this which would have more of a focus on the action/danger elements as well as Mike and Will's newly established relationship. It's probably take place roughly one or two weeks after this. I still need to do some planning for it, but if that sounds interesting then please let me know!  
> Anyway, thank you so much for all the support on this story, it means so much to me<3


	7. *

UPDATE it appears it's been taken down  
Thank you so much to everyone who helped <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
